


The Big Bad Wolf

by Dark_Frejya



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Breeding, Cages, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Possessive Behavior, Risky Creampie, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: If there is anything August enjoys it’s breaking those who resist him. Now trapped in his little cage, the little bird has nowhere to fly to.Originally published on my Tumblr account on Dec 1st 2020
Relationships: August Walker (Mission: Impossible)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	The Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own August Walker or Mission Impossible.
> 
> Got inspired by a prompt of August having a chick talk back and him teaching her a lesson and by watching Mi6 for the 700th time. That scene gave me ideas and look where we are today

August Walker admires a good challenge mainly because he always gets what he wants, either by the sweetness of his maw or the sharpness of his fangs. This time, the presented game at hand is indeed a fine one to be played: a woman so hateful, her blazing glare makes smouldering coals gather in the sour pit of his gut. 

He calls her the ‘Spawn of Lilith.’ Nothing but another entitled little brat. She forgets who she works for, but he would be there to give her a keen reminder. Hell, he is going to catch up with her, and when he does, it’s going to hurt. 

Even if it means he’ll have to char the flesh right off her bones. 

And so, he lurks in the shadows like an incubus. Watching, waiting for the moment when they are completely alone in the Apostles’ little underground hideout—a hidden cavern dug into onyx iron rocks and smooth oceanic minerals somewhere over the bleak Irish sea.

Even alone, she walks about as if she is the queen of his unnamed kingdom, her icy exterior growing icicles at the ceiling of the claustrophobic chamber while August seethes beneath his skin. Holding himself around her for months has been hard in many ways yet tonight, the opportunity presents itself like a gift wrapped up in a red little bow; his little glacier of a woman has literally walked herself into a trap. 

Unaware of August’s presence, she stands inside the cage where they store their ammunition and equipment. Too busy running through logistics, she doesn’t hear the careful footsteps that wander to join her inside.

When the metal bars rattle and slam behind her she almost gives out a squeal. Dropping the chart and her pen, she throws her head over her shoulder and immediately rolls her eyes. There he is again, that fucker, leaning against the shut door with his hands behind his lower back and a mist of lust clouding his furrowed gaze. 

She knew this day would come. She felt the way he covets her; perhaps in her most forbidden, unspoken dreams, she summoned him too. She hates everything about this and more than anything, she hates herself for the sweat gathering between her thighs.

August Walker, the shaggy canine beast. His eyes flare like volcanic stones as they wander languidly, while the tip of his serpentine tongue slithers across his lips. She swears she can see saliva dripping down his dimpled chin while he takes her in as if she was some forbidden delight. 

He would devour her alive, rip, tear, and swallow the remnants of her bones and then use one of her ribs to pick his teeth clean.

“Are you going to make this harder than it already is?” He asks, voice as calm as a fucking bomb.

Without batting an eyelash she shifts her posture, crossing her arms together and clenching her jaw. “The fuck do you want, Lark?”

“Hmm,” he groans softly and moves himself from the gate, long confident strides bringing him closer to his object of desire. He circles her for a moment, inhaling sharply as if he can smell the dew between her inner thighs. 

“You know what I want kitten,” he responds with a pause, pushing his tongue between his teeth, his glare fixed on her groin. “Bend over.”

“No.” 

With a spiteful smirk smearing her lips, she turns away from him—a costly mistake. Before she manages to return to her task, August’s large claw clutches her shoulder, slamming her against the bars. His foot kicks her legs apart while he nuzzles her temple and huffs like a ravenous animal.

In her despair she whimpers, both out of protest and the undeniable desire to be fucked selfishly by a very dangerous, bad man.

“You’re saying no to me? I own this whole operation. That means, I fucking own you. And I take what’s mine whenever the fuck I want.”

Hanging onto the cold bars, she swallows the lump in her throat and closes her eyes. Her hatred toward him knows no bounds but her body is poisoned by the type of yearning only demonic possession can explain. It taints her with self-loathing, though if there’s anything that August taught, it’s that desire always triumphs above logic and reason.

It won’t do her any good to resist him anyway. 

Body arching, she sticks her ass against his rigid bulge, grinding back and forth. Fuck, she could swear he is harder than the iron in her grip. Her cunt already milks at nothing in preparation for the softness of his flesh and the thought of its warmth ploughing her open.

“Get it over with, porn ‘stache!” She spits. 

His growl clatters the bars like the tail of a rattlesnake. Unceremonious, he forces her trousers and panties down to expose her ass while urgently fumbling with his belt. The sound of the buckle clicking behind her sets ripples of need down her soaking mound. Lungs shrinking, she twists her sweaty palms around the bars and gasps, waiting to feel him stuff her with his huge cock.

August spits on his fingers, briefly lubricating himself before he parts her cheeks and penetrates her tight little slit with a loud grunt.

“Fuck!!!” They scream in unison, stilling and leaning against one another with the astonishment of two bodies mingling into one. This carnal function is beyond their sentiments and despise of each other. Pulsating heat, desire, and barbaric friction reduce them to nothing but primitive beings, grinding against one another in search of both heaven and hell. 

‘Oh, baby, hell is a place on earth.’

Like a wolf in a gentleman’s clothing, August reveals his true savagery. The elegant suit and slick haircut are but a mask of phantasm to the bloodthirsty animal that dwells beneath the surface. Wrapping a hand around hers, he holds her in place and begins rutting fast and hard, revelling in the screams and helpless sobs sputtering from her lips as his cock forces her to stretch. Every thrust further expands her for him, forcing her to become his vessel. With August’s girth pulsating inside her lonely crease, she is stripped of the remaining tendrils of resistance. Sooner than imagined, she is swaying along, moving to accept every inch like a wanton slut. 

Oddly enough, he is anything but the lame fuck she believed him to be.

“Lark,” she chants breathless, “harder!”

August chuckles at her pleas and slams his hips into her trembling ass. “Not such a cold bitch now, aren’t you?” He rasps, bottoming in, reaching a spot inside her so sensitive, tears follow from her eyes.

“You like this, huh? Like it when the big bad fucks you? I can feel your hot pussy clenching around me as if your life depends on it, swallowing my cock like a desperate little whore.”

Her answers are pitiful moans, her hands sliding lower on the sweat-slicked metal. The war to remain strong and agile falters as August rails her body the way a predator shakes its prey in order to stun it. At this moment she is heedless, surrendering to the carnal needs of a man who’d take the same pleasure in killing her as much as screwing her. 

“You are mine now, you understand?” Increasing the pace into a punishing rhythm, he reaches one hand to grab her neck, squeezing and leaning her head against his chin. “I’ll take this from you whenever and wherever I want. Maybe even put a little collar around that neck of yours to mark you.”

The cage suddenly feels smaller than it is—flesh and iron close all around her, August consumes and inhabits every pore of her skin.

“No…” she mumbles, but her voice breaks into a peal of shuddering gasps as August shifts to bounce her vigorously onto his swelling lust, proving a point of who’s in charge. The familiar symphony of senses begins to quickly swim through the base of her loins, spreading like colourful heat as he buries himself so deep she can feel him in every inch of her soul. 

Drowned in a mist of pure delirium, his name spills from her lips. She sends her hand to the back of his head and crashes like the waves that collapse on the rocks outside. Her treacherous womb draws August near, her pulsating canal threatening to make him one with her body. 

Although he planned to pull out, his hips falter and he pushes himself the deepest he can. The aching tip of his cock kisses at the wall of her womb and empties himself, hot and thick with a shuddering grunt. Hand clutched around her belly, he holds himself deep, huffing against her hair until the milky substance of his virility begins seeping out from around his cock and trickles down her shuddering thighs.

“Fuck, I needed that.” August pants. He leans to kiss the back of her head and then nudges his nose into her scalp like some sick animal. The scent of her lavender shampoo, sea mist, and acrid sweat pervade his nostrils; he inhales further the sweet aroma of victory when a sudden dry blow hits him in the abdomen. 

“I fucking hate you, you fucking dog!” She hisses, forcing him to pull out with an amused, taunting chuckle. His steel-blue eyes fall on the battered hole between her legs, feeling proud as his thick semen oozes out before she pulls her pants back on. She turns to look at him with whispering embers for eyes.

Tucking himself back into his trousers, August follows her with his gaze, watching how she scampers for the gate and battles with the handle to escape this prison of disgrace. 

“Better get some rest, pet. I’ll come for more later tonight,” he calls toward her with a promise as he rolls himself against the metal rods and sighs.

Finally managing to free herself, the door opens with a loud screech. She means to flap her wings and fly but then pauses and throws August a spiteful glance. The grin spreading on his face seems almost endearing, his large dimples deep and his cobalt eyes shining like a child’s who just got a puppy for Christmas. 

“Don’t worry,” he chimes, exposing those big white fangs. “I will bite.”


End file.
